disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Powered Suit
Role: Powered suits are heavy combat units, marching into battle with their tank like exterior and raining death upon their foes. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d12 Requirements To qualify to become a Powered Suit, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Race: Human Base Attack Bonus: +8 Armor prof: '''Light, Medium, or Heavy '''Feats: Great Fortitude Class Skills The Powered Suit's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Metalworking), Drive (Dex), Acrobatics (Dex), Diplomacy (Cha), Knowledge Engineering (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Any two Martial Knowledge skills. Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Powered Suit prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Powered Suit gains no weapon proficiencies. Techniques Readied: At levels 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, and 10 a Powered Suit gains the ability to ready martial techniques as if they had leveled up in it's previous class. If it had more than one previous class you must choose which class at Each level. You do not learn new techniques from this and must still train to learn them just as before. Inheritance of Evil (Ex): 'At 1st level you add Powered Suit Evilties to the list of Evilties you can purchase. '''Powered Armor (Ex): ' At 1st level you must spend 2,000 HL for a special suit of armor known as a Zodiac which will serve as your powered suit. Once chosen at 1st level it cannot be altered. Table: Armor and Shields This armor is considered masterwork and has the same properties as Adamantine. If lost it costs 2,000 to replace. Starting at 1st level, and every 2 levels afterward you gain a free +1 enchantment bonus for this armor. This +1 can be spent to increase the enchantment bonus on the suit of armor or it can be used to add a +1 enchantment to the item. In addition, the armor can be enchanted normally on top of what is already granted to it's usual maximum. 'Machine Vitality (Ex): ' A Powered suit is a powerful object much akin to a Golem. As such the Powered armor grants temporary hit points whenever you wear it. Every level you gain temporary hit points depending on your type of armor. *Light: 1 hit point every level *Medium: 3 hit points every level *Heavy: 5 hit points every level Whenever you are reduced below 1/4 of your total hitpoints, you take a -8 penalty to all d20 rolls until the suit recovers. The suit and all of it's abilities are still available if it has lost it's temporary hit points. A Craft (Armorsmithing) Check can be made to heal your armor for a number of hit points equal to the check. This takes 1 hour of work for every 5 points of health regained. At 5th level, you gain greater Vitality, which grants an additional 3 hit points for every level you possess. These hit points never regenerate by themselves unless you possess the fast healing or Regeneration ability. ''' Upgrade (Ex): Working tirelessly day and night on computer programs and mechanical equipment, the Powered Suit Pilot learns to improve the skills of it's powered suit by leaps and bounds. At second level and every level after that except 10th, the Powered Suit can choose an ability from this list. Each can be chosen only once unless otherwise noted. Armored Core: ''You gain Damage Reduction 2 overcome by Nothing. This can be taken more than once. '' Dual Identity: ''You gain the Vigilante Ability of the same name with your Powered Suit being your Vigilante self. ''Heroic Talent: ''You can select a Vigilante Social Talent or Vigilante talent. These cannot be talents that you do not meet the prerequisites for. ''Machine Toughness: ''You gain an additional +1 temporary hit points every level. ''Nano-Bots: You gain Fast healing 2. This can be taken more than once. Massive-Growth: While wearing your armor, you are considered to under the effects of an enlarge person spell. This cannot be dispelled and is not considered magic. (Heavy Proficiency Only) Uncanny Dodge: ''You gain the Uncanny Dodge special ability. (Light armor only) ''Resistance: You gain resistance 5 to any two elements. This can be taken more than once. Nimble Machine: You gain a +2 bonus to your Dexterity score. Powerful Machine: ''You gain a +2 bonus to your Strength score. ''Computing Systems: ''You gain a bonus to use computer checks and Disable Device checks equal to your powered suit level. ''Targeting Mechanism: You gain a bonus to all perception checks equal to your Powered suit level, and you add Truestrike to your list of techniques known. Overdrive: As a free action and only on your turn, you gain a +4 bonus to Strength and Dexterity, as well as a +10 increase to land speed. This lasts for 1 round for every 2 levels in the class you possess. Like with rage, not all rounds must be consecutive. Weapons Systems: Add a single first level spell, Second level Spell, and Third level spell from the Sorcerer, Wizard, or Psychic spell list to your list of known techniques. This can be taken multiple times, selecting new spells each time. Improved Weapons Systems: ''The spells you selected for Weapons system are always considered empowered whenever you cast them. Must possess Weapons system to select this upgrade. ''Jump Jets: You gain a bonus to acrobatics checks equal to your Powered suit level, in addition, you no longer need a running start to get the most out of your jump. Improved Jump Jets: ''When making a jump check, you roll twice and add the results together to determine your jump check. ''Rocket Boosters: ''You gain a fly speed equal to your land speed with an average maneuverability. You must possess the Jump Jets upgrade to select this upgrade. ''Critical Systems: ''Whenever you are below 0 hit points, you instantly stabilize. ''Fortification: ''You gain 25% fortification. This can be taken 3 times. ''Greater Weapon Systems: ''Upon selecting this, you can gain one of the following effects. Select a single 3rd level spell, a single 4th level spell, and a single 5th level spell from the Sorcerer, Wizard, or Psychic spell lists and add them to your list of techniques known. Or you can choose to always apply the quicken metamagic feat to any of the previous spells you gained with Weapon Systems. (Requires Improved weapons systems) ''Speed Boost: ''You gain a +10 bonus to land speed. ''Combat Systems: ''Gain +2 to all combat maneuvers and CMD. This bonus increases by +1 for every 2 levels in powered suit you possess. ''Extendo Arm: ''+5ft bonus to your reach and a +10 foot bonus on all ranged attack rolls, including spell or ray ranged attacks or ranged touch attacks. ''Shield Systems: ''Add Shield, Mage Armor, and Shield of Faith to your list of techniques you can perform. When effected by mage armor, it simply confers the ability of the mage armor to retain your bonus to armor class on touch attacks to your powered suit for the armor's duration, and uses the Mage armor's ac value if higher than your powered suit's ac. ''Greater Shield: ''Each of the spells granted by Shield Systems are affected by the quicken metamagic feat whenever they are performed. Their bonuses also increase by +1 each. ''Adept Mechanic: ''Gain 2 extra uses of your Quick Heal ability. ''Quick Mechanic: ''Using the repair skill to heal your suit only takes 1/2 hour per 10 points of damage now. ''Nanite Mastery: ''This feat works like Eldritch heritage, however it only applies to the nanite or psychic bloodlines and you take no penalty to your level when selecting it. This can be taken 3 times for each bloodline following the Eldritch heritage, improved, and greater eldritch heritage feats. You need not meet the prerequisites for them other than having the prior eldritch heritage feat. ''Zodiac Feat: ''Gain a single Zodiac feat as a bonus feat. These feats include: X Construction, Megazodiac, Megazodiac Turbo, Megazodiac Zeo, Borgification, Improved Borgification, Or Greater Borgification. ''Zodiac Knight: ''You gain access to an Oracle's Mystery and one of it's mysteries depending on the Zodiac sign you select. These abilities can only be accessed in your powered suit. You use your overall character level to determine your oracle level to figure out the strength of some abilities or the level at which you can select some of the listed abilities. You use your Charisma modifier to determine any abilities selected from this. This can be selected multiple times, selecting a new revelation each time. ''Aries: Nature Taurus: Battle Gemini: Time Cancer: God Claw Leo: Metal Virgo: Wood Libra: Air Scorpio: Apocalypse Sagittarius: Ancestor Capricorn: Occult Aquarius: Life Pisces: ''Waves '''Quick Heal (Ex)' A number of times per day equal to your powered suit class levels, as a standard action you can heal your suit a number of hit points equal to 1d8+ your powered suit level. This increases by +1d8 per powered suit level (Max 10d8+10). You can also use this to heal other powered suits, Androids, or Cyborgs. Evasive Maneuvers (Ex) Once per round, you can make a drive check against an attack roll to negate damage. Final Upgrade (Ex): Supreme Vitality: ''Add your constitution modifier into your Powered Suit's Temporary hit points at every level. Requires Machine Toughness and Critical Systems. ''Ultimate Overdrive: ''When in Overdrive state, You gain a +6 bonus to Strength and Dexterity, as well as a +20 increase to land speed for 1 round for every 2 levels in the class you possess. You must possess Overdrive to activate this ability. ''Flight Systems: ''Gain fly speed at x3 your base land speed at perfect maneuverability. You can always take 10 on fly checks. Must have Jump Jets and Rocket Boosters. Great Weapons System: Select a single 2nd level spell from the Sorcerer, Wizard, or Psychic spell list, or 2 first level spells from the same list. This spell (Or spells) is always applied to the spells you selected from Weapons system whenever you perform them, meaning those spells are cast as a free action along with the casting of one of your Weapon System spells. Must have the Weapons system. ''Great Shielding System: ''When using any of the spells granted by shielding system, their armor class bonuses increase by +1 for each of them. In addition, you gain fast healing 1 for each one active. You must possess Shielding System to select this upgrade. ''Mech Immunities: ''While in your powered suit, you gain all of the immunities of a Construct. ''Rocket Fist: Your reach becomes 30 feet, unless your base reach is longer than that distance in which it increases by 10 feet. In addition, you gain the specific Magic fist weapon, Rocket Fist, that is equipped to your Powered suit and you gain all of it's abilities. Ultra Zodiac Knight: You can choose to gain the final revelation power of your Zodiac sign's Oracle Mystery. Any abilities that only apply to spells also apply to techniques with this. Must possess Zodiac Knight to select this.